teamrainfandomcom-20200214-history
Dust
Dust is a source of energy in Remnant. The physical properties of Dust make it incredibly useful for a variety of purposes, particularly in the weapons of many characters in the series. History According to ancient legends, mankind was fighting a losing struggle against creatures of darkness known as the Grimm. However, through their resourcefulness and ingenuity, humanity managed to discover and harness a source of power they named "Dust" in order to battle the Grimm. The advent of Dust became the turning point in the war. It would appear that after mankind drove back the Grimm and built civilizations, Dust became integrated into everyday life within Remnant. Despite its widespread use and prevalence in society, humanity has yet to understand the origins or the implications of their involvement with Dust. Description Dust is known as a naturally occurring, crystallized energy propellant triggered by the Aura of Humans and Faunus. For unknown reasons, Dust does not function outside of the atmosphere of Remnant, precluding the possibility of space flight. Different colors of Dust appear to correspond to their different natures or effects. Types of Dust Primary Dust Dust can be found in four basic types. These four types can be combined both artificially and naturally to form other types of Dust, each with their own unique properties. Fire or Burn Fire dust is commonly used to generate fire. The scale and intensity of the fire depends on quality and form of the dust. Fire dust crystals are known as Burn Crystals. It is often combined with Wind dust to create Lightning dust. Many huntsmen use this type of dust in their weaponry. Gardner Braith and Roderick Lincoln both keep Burn Crystals in their swords so that their blade burns while in use, while Robin Lincoln has used Fire dust in her arrows. Water Water dust is often used to generate water, making it useful for powering hydroelectric machinery. Smaller crystals tend to produce a small amount of water whilst larger crystals can produce a veritable torrent or flood. This dust is highly coveted in desert climates such as that of Vacuo, and can be combined with Wind dust to make Ice dust. Earth Earth dust can be used to generate rocks and dirt - larger amounts will more often produce larger rocks while powdered versions and smaller crystals will only produce dirt or mud. Earth dust can be used in agriculture, but also has several combat uses. Wind Wind dust can be used to produce strong gusts of air or minor breezes depending on usage. It is useful in conjunction with wind turbines and windmills, and can be combined with water dust to make Ice dust, or fire dust to make Lightning dust. Secondary Dust Secondary dust types are created by combining two types of Primary dust. Ice A "secondary" type of Dust, formed by the combination of Water and Air Dust. This type of dust is highly coveted in warmer climates for the purposes of cooling houses and food. In combat, Ice dust can be used to produce frozen pillars as well as freezing parts of enemies solid - this is displayed when Robin Lincoln uses Ice Dust in conjunction with her bow to freeze the leg of a Marsh Grimm. Lightning Yellow dust has been shown to produce lightning. Thanks to its volatility, this secondary Dust type is more useful in combat than society - often replaced with the more stable Energy Dust Lightning dust can be used to create large storms as well as electrical currents. Robin Lincoln has used this type of dust to produce a wave of electricity that deactivated at least two Atlesian Talos. Magma Brownish-orange dust produces magma and lava. This dust is extremely volatile, but utilising it in extremely controlled conditions can be very useful. It is mainly used in heat-based industrial situations or combat. This dust is created by combining Fire dust and Earth dust. Plantlife '''or '''Nature Despite its life-creating nature, plantlife dust is not commonly used in agriculture as which plants it produces are random and uncertain. Wealth farmers or hobbyists use this type merely to see what happens, but plantlife dust is mainly used to restore ecosystems and to snare targets in combat. It is created by combining Earth and Water dust. Sand Sand dust is created by combining Earth and Wind dust. While fairly benign on its own, it can be used in combat in conjunction with wind dust to create scathing sand storms. Steam Steam dust is created by combining Fire and Water dust. This dust variant is commonly used to power more archaic technology such as hot air balloons and zeppelins, making it more commonly used in Kingdoms such as Mistral. Tertiary Dust Tertiary dust types are manufactured by combining either two types of secondary dust, or one primary and one secondary type. Energy, Power '''or '''Light Also known as Power or Light dust, Energy dust is a more stable method of producing power and electricity than Lightning dust. Often used to produce clean energy and power machinery such as Atlesian Talos, Energy dust comes in a bright cyan colour and is created by combining Lightning dust with Earth dust, the latter stabilising the former. It does have combat uses, however, as seen when Nyssa Noirette used it to make her Astral Projection semblance take on a Hard Light effect. Hard Light Dust A scientifically engineered dust type born in Atlas, Hard Light dust is a more refined form of Energy dust, used specifically for shielding and surfaces activated at the flick of a switch - from bridges to scroll screens. Explosive Explosive dust is highly volatile and therefore rarely sold in Remnant. It is normally used for industrial processes such as blast-mining, though this is at the risk of triggering unstable dust in said mines. It is mainly used in combat, usually in grenades and other bomb-like weaponry. Glass Like Sand dust, Glass dust is fairly benign. With few combat uses, Glass dust is usually simply utilised for quick construction, activated in molds to create panes of glass. However, few combat opportunities do ''exist for this dust type. It can be used much like ice dust to create piercing stalagmites. '''Gravity' Gravity dust is often used to give an edge to airborne technology. Found in nature causing islands in Lake Matsu to float, it can also increase the gravitational pull on objects, granting it useful combat applications. Smoke Smoke dust is another fairly benign dust type, but is often used by Atlesian military personnel to smoke out targets or to create smokescreens and cover. Dust Combinations Primary Dust Secondary Dust Tertiary Dust Uses Dust serves as a power source for the majority of technology in Remnant, from airships to androids, though some alternative technologies do exist. Dust can still be used without the aid of weapons or machines and can be unleashed in its raw form such as lightning. Technology powered by Dust is known to glow. The people of Remnant attempted to achieve spaceflight and space-based communications with Dust as propellant fuel, but its inability to operate outside of Remnant's atmosphere hindered these endeavors. Combat The discovery of Dust was instrumental to humanity's initial defeat of the Grimm, and Dust continues to be used extensively in combat. Dust can be harnessed in a variety of ways, but when used in its raw form, its full potential requires both an Aura and the intelligence to use it, meaning Humans, Faunus, and certain artificial beings are the only ones who are able to effectively use it for combat. Dust bullets, however, are much simpler to use, merely requiring the user to pull the trigger. While this form is the most common and easiest way to use Dust in battle, it can also be used in its raw form, which is described as being "elegant, yet destructive" in nature and requiring a certain level of discipline to maintain control over. References Category:Browse